1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a composition for diagnosing a Parkinson's disease comprising mesenchymal stromal cells derived from adipose tissue, a method of providing information for diagnosing Parkinson's disease and/or extent of disease progression using mesenchymal stromal cells derived from adipose tissue, a biomarker for diagnosing a Parkinson's disease, aa method of screening an agent treating Parkinson's disease where the agent targets the biomarker, and an immortalized mesenchymal stromal cell from adipose tissue.
2. Description of the Related Art
Parkinson's disease (PD) is a secondarily common neurodegenerative disease which about one percent of old people aged over 60 suffers from, but the cause of disease has not yet been determined.
It has been suggested that Parkinson's disease has some connections with the selective loss of dopaminergic neurons in substantia nigra, and with the extensive neuron changes causing various complex motile and immotile symptoms.
A genetic mutation of disease-causing gene such as α-synuclein, parkin, Parkinson disease autosomal recessive, early onset 7 (DJ-1), or phosphatase and tensin homologue (PTEN)-induced putative kinase 1 (PINK1) is mentioned as a cause of familial Parkinson's disease.
Parkin acts as E3 ligase in ubiquitin-proteasomal system, protects against the oxidative stress, and helps the maintenance of mitochondrial function. The mutation in Parkin gene can cause a hereditary early-onset of Parkinson's disease.
The correlation between mitochondrial dysfunction and Parkinson's disease can be observed as the widely known disease-causing mechanism in PD patient subgroup involves aberrant shape and dysfunction of mitochondria.
The damage of mitochondrial function increases an oxidative stress and associates with the control of calcium homeostasis and cell apoptosis pathway. The oxidative stress can be defined as one of causes inducing apoptosis of dopaminergic neuronal cells of the substantia nigra in Parkinson's disease patient.
Parkinson's disease associated gene products including α-synuclein, Parkin, PINK′, DJ-1 and the like can be found in mitochondria and play a critical role in the mitochondrial dysfunction and oxidative stress.
The methods of diagnosing Parkinson's disease and determining extent of the disease progression include a method of imaging brain nigros-triatal region with a magnetic resonance image (MRI) analysis, a positron emission tomography (PET), a single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), and the like, and a method of analyzing a sample taken from brain tissue with a biomarker. However, such methods still lead to inaccurate analysis of results, and unwanted pain and a risk to patient from directly taking a sample form brain tissue.